Honeymoon
by fiveOFan
Summary: this is what i think steve and catherine honeymoon would go.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Commander Stephen J McGarrett was in the beautiful Hawaii Honolulu where he still calls home on there Honeymoon. He was standing in the balcony of the Kahala Hotel room looking out at Waikiki beach as the sun rise where he and his siblings had been taught how to surf by Mamo Kahike.

His wife Lieutenant Catherine Rollins McGarrett was sleeping in the bed behind him. He could have taken her anywhere in the world even Paris but when he had asked her where she like to go she had simply said home. Steve have asked her "why Los Angeles?" She had told him "no not my home but your" he had been a little surprised that her reply and asked her "I could take you anyway in the world Prise or Rome but you want to go to Hawaii on our honeymoon?" she just nodded her head and said "I want to see it through your eyes" he had give her a smile and just kissed her and that why he was in Hawaii for his Honeymoon.

He heard her movement so he turn around step back in to the room and Catherine sat up in bed her chocolate eyes look up at him she smile at him take in his form.

Steve said "Good morning Lieutenant"

Catherine said replied "Good morning Commander"

Steve asked "how about shower and breakfast?"

Catherine said "sound good, so where are you taking me today?"

Steve said "I was thinking we could go little Hike at Ko'olanu Mountain Range. I show you the petroglyphs and take you up to the summit"

Catherine asked "you dad sue to take you up there"

Steve asked "every year, I still remember the first time I beat my father to the summit. I remember like it was like yesterday"

Catherine said "I can't wait to see the view from the top"

Catherine had always loved natural beauty untrimmed forests and it mounts views.

Steve tells her "the view has not changed one bit since I was a kid. Everything else has changed but not the view" he smiled at her.

After breakfast early breakfast the two of them were ready to go Steve had backpack all packed with what they may need. Food, water, rope, harness and a satphone the two of them set off and when it took the two naval personal only hour and half to go up where a petroglyphs.

Steve said "the ancient Hawaiians called this Ki'I pohaku it means images in the stone" he pointed to one and said "this one right here this is Honu, a turtle these are symbols of the hunt"

They make their way up to the summit and Catherine take good look around and sand "it so beautiful up here" it only 11 in the morning when they got to the top of the summit. Steve put the backpack down and walked up behind Catherine and infold her in his arms she rest her head on his shoulder placed her hand over his. It was one in the afternoon when they started to their way down back to the SUV in the parking lot where they had parked.

On the way back to the Kahala Hotel Steve stop at the Liliha bakery where Catherine and Steve had some tea and few coco puffs.

Catherine bit in the coco puff and closed her eyes to take in flavour of the chocolate tret as it melts in her mouth. She opens her eyes and said "these are heavenly"

Steve said "when I was kid my sisters and I would stop here for this after school every Wednesday on our way home"

Catherine said "you close to your sisters aren't you?"

Steve said "Mary and I not so much she only talks to me when she need something or needs my help with something but Amy we are inseparable. We did almost everything together. She really graces monkey loved fast cars, fighting boys twice her age and size, always want to be a fighter pilot in the navy. If there allowed girls to be a SEAL she'll be the first to sign up."

Catherine said "I was only girl in the family for six I had to learn to fight I was ever the one to through the first punch but I made sure that I was last one standing"

Steve said "Amy never starts the fights she gets pull in to them and she always ends them. When she was a teen dad never worry about her when she went out for a dates one night she come home with Mamo hour after leaving for a date with this guy Paul Wilson. When dad asked her if everything was alright she just looked at him and said you may went to call a car to pick up jackass that she left at Waikiki beach a mil west of Mamo Surf stand he will need medical aid also. Later that night I heard dad tell mum that the kid most likely will never be able to have kids in future. She had stood on him with her heels after disabled him by keen him in the join"

Catherine said "when I want out for a date if Dad and my older brother Make was on leave they would be in the living room clearing there guns and polishing they medals when the guys come to pick me up for the date"

Steve asked "what about the time they ain't home?"

Catherine said "Mom would show them the photo albums and she would slip two or three Photos of Mark and Dad in they full uniforms in it and then tell them that her eldest son and husband are in the Navy"

Steve tells "I don't not recall your dad ever cleaning his gun or Mark when I come to pick you for date and you mother only showed me some photos of you when you were younger there was no photos of your dad or brother in uniform"

Catherine said "that because we were friends before we start to dating and my family all heard about how you came to my rescue at that Gram's party"

Steve said "I only did what anyone else would done"

Catherine said "you mean should have done, not everyone is honourable as you are Steve I mean you live by a cord Honour, Honeste, Loyalty, Family, Unity are all importing to you and my family believe and live by that same cord sadly not everyone dose in this world if they did this would be a better world for all"

Steve sigh he knew what she said was the truth he said "but I still believe that people can be taught those things to a point"

Catherine said "yes but no one can teach the one who never want to learn or want to change"

Steve said "okay you have point"

Catherine was elegant, intelligent, beautiful, strong, pleasant, compassionate and humorous plus she could be serious when it called for it too. Steve could not really understand how he managed to win her she was everything he looking for in wife, a partner.

The sun was starting to set over O'ahu by the time Steve when to pay and they were ones again on they way back to the Kahala Hotel.

Arrive at the Kahala Hotel Steve check in with the reception if they had any messages had two of them headed back to their room hand in hand. Arrive at the room the two of them got ready for dinner and headed down to the bar for some drinks and a game of pool before dinner.

Been naval officers they were well acquainted with the game and both were competitive people Steve more that Catherine. However when they walked in to the bar they see two were young man playing and so Steve and Catherine walk over to the bar hand in hand sitting at the bar Steve orders two Hawaiian and few minutes later two blue drinks are place in front of them. Catherine eats the pineapple first before she picked her drink up and sips it.

Later at dinner Steve and Catherine sat down by the window on the second floor which a view of the beach.

Catherine asked "so Sailor where are you planning to take me tomorrow?"

Steve said "I booked us on tour which will include swim with the dolphins"

Catherine said "sound lovely"

Steve said "the tour in the morning we are back around four I was think that I take you to this place for some shave Ice afterwards"

Catherine asked "you think we could get in some surfing in"

Steve said "sure we could go by Mamo stand to hire cupules of boards for the afternoon"

Catherine said "sound perfect"

After dinner Steve and Catherine listen to live music down in the lobby and even had few dances before calling it a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Catherine woke up to the alarm Steve turn it off and stretched his back muscles and turn to face her. She was watching him through her eye lashes.

Steve said "good morning Lieutenant McGarrett"

She replied in kind "umm Morning Commander McGarrett"

The two of them had got ready for the day out in the sea leaving all goods in the volt in their room. On broad the tour boat Steve and Catherine were quite at home. Catherine was wearing full body swim suit Steve had his swimming shorts and black shirt and both of them now were bear foot her sandals and his flip-flops are laying side by side with under the deck chairs where they were seated just take in the warmth of the sun.

The boat was full of people there were kids running around yelling it was so noisy which didn't really sit well with Steve or what he had planed but he kept his mouth shut and Steve watched a group kids look down in to the water over side of the boat. Steve and Catherine watched as a they younger brother who could not have been more then five year old Slip out of his sit and get way from his mother who was busy doing a young girls hair. The young boy climbing the chair where his older brothers were standing on and he look down at the water. The Mother screaming out his name "Tommy" which only managed to terrified the boy make him jump and this action course the young boy to fall overboard in the clod water.

Steve did not think about it twice he just jumped in right after the boy while Catherine got a life-raft and threw it over the side of the boat. She watched as Steve got hold of the boy by the back of his shirt and pulls him up from under the water. He lifted the boy in the life-raft before jump in himself and checked on the boy. Steve and Catherine quick thinking save the boy life and mother was so pleased that she thanks them again and again while she held the boy and cried. Even the ship captain who was ex navy said to them that he was please to have them on board any time.

When ship docked at four that afternoon Steve took Catherine by Waikiki beach to surf stand and he see and old man who had taught him and his sisters to surf.

Steve called out to him and he turn to see who it is and he called him Stevie Catherine look at Steve at the nickname. Only hand of people can get way from calling Steve by that name and she was one of them.

Mamo said "how is it Brother you look great"

Steve said "you haven't changed in 18 years"

Mamo said "hey, the hair gone white and no more get nothing in the biceps"

Steve said "some on you look great this is my wife Lieutenant Catherine Rollins"

Mamo said "so this is the beautiful girl that won your heart it about time"

Steve laughed and he smiled at Catherine as she smiles back at him.

Mamo asked "what brings to by after all those years?"

Steve said "we need tow long-boards for the day"

Mamo said "you come to right please brother"

Catherine and Steve take the boards out and it was around half past five when they call it day. Steve takes Catherine for some Shave ice

Steve asked "how much bola?"

Big man behind the counter asked "you from around here, you in army?"

Steve said "I grow up around here"

Catherine said "I wouldn't touch a jarhead with 20 feet pole we navy"

Big man said "I am Kamekona you need anything just call me"

Steve said "I do that"

Kamekona said "you take care of you lady it on the house"

Steve said "Mahalo" after they head back to their hotel for the night just like the night before the two of them listen to live music.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Catherine asked where they going Steve tell her "today is my grandfather's birthday so I liked to go to the memorial wall and pay my respect to him and then maybe we could go on the tour of the USS Missouri at Pearl Harbour this morning and then this afternoon we could go do some shopping if you like"

Catherine made face at the word shopping she was not your tipple girl who liked to shop all day and then sitting out in the sun all afternoon try to tan she asked "or"

Steve smiled said "or we could go to see movie and have dinner out"

Catherine said "that sound perfect"

Steve laughing he pulled her off the bed on to her feets and then leads them both to bathroom to take a shower together.

At the memorial wall Steve and Catherine stood there for moment with they heads down either one notes the local man watching them and listen to what they have to say. Steve rans his hand over his grandfather's name and then please one single poppy flower again the name. Catherine stood of the side and let him have moment with his grandfather before stepping up next to him and asked "you name after him right?"

Steve nodded his head he sighs and one again ran his hand over the name before saying "I never got to meet him and grandmother was only tow half month long with dad when he died so my dad never really knew him but we both heard story about him from my grandmother and also our time in the navy. He always been a hero in war story to everyone even me but he was also my grandfather you know"

Catherine said "I know" she takes hold of his hand and he smile at her. She really did know her Grandfather was living hero who was high level official in the navy. She grown up hearing story about him and so she knew what he was try to say.

Movement from the side caught their eyes and both turn they head and see two teens about fourteen one of them with a spray can about to tag the wall other stood as look out.

Steve called out "yeah what you think you doing?" his voice was shape. It was the same voice he would sue in a mission to brake orders at his man.

The teens turn they heads toward the voice and sees Steve and Catherine first time he dorp the can and ran and his friend ran after him Catherine and Steve ran after kids with both been in navy they both would not stand to see the wall disrespected in any way.

Catherine call out "I going around"

Steve was hot on their heels and the local man who was waiting to the teens to catch them in the act watch as the cupule run after the teens the same teens that had gone way last time. the women run and jump the first set of stairs and then turn ran up toward one of teen who was coming down them just as her partner grab the other teen by the hood of his top and jerked him back just as the he was about to run down the steps. The woman garbs the teen by his arm in a vice like grip and pulled him back up the steps where her partner had the other teen. That was then the local man came up too them.

He said "I been after this two for week now"

Steve asked "you are Kapu?"

He said "yes Kawika"

Steve turn to Catherine said "Kapu are part lifeguard part unofficial security force for the north shore kind like protestors for the island"

Kawika said "we look after the north shore and the Hawaiian way of life"

Catherine nodded her head hand the teen over to Kawika and so Steve hands over the teen to him too but not before say "if I hear that you disrespected my grandfather again like you try today I hunt down feet to the sand shakes understood" at first the teen look at him like it was crazy.

Catherine said "he can and he will, trust me you really don't went to upset him he is a Navy SEAL who was trained to kill with out second through" The teen turn white and he look like he was going to pass out when he nodded his head.

Catherine and Steve left the teens with Kapu for the clearing up and headed over to the USS Missouri ones the two of them got there they found themselves waiting for the tour start.

Steve said "you know I was here when the Navy decommissioned her 1992 it the last thing we did as a family before mother was killed"

Catherine asked "did you get to meet any personal?"

Steve said "I meet few navy personal and ex SEAL that day"

A old man said "ladies and gentlemen my name is Boatwain's mate 1st class Ed McKay be you tour guide today"

He asked few question about the USS Missouri and Kids in the group answered and then he said "we start the tour in few minutes.

Steve who was stand only few feet way from the Ed McKay phone started to ring he look at the ID and unknown so he answered it "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett" he listen to the person on the other end and then he said "alright that fine" he listen again and then say "ho good, thanks you, see you then bye" he hang up the phone.

Catherine asked "everything ok Steve"

Steve replied "everything perfect Cath, that was Joe he manage to get us other two days leave"

Just the words left Steve lips the conformation message arrives to both their phones. Catherine couldn't believe that they got four days leave but to get other two full days was heavenly.

The tour started and half way through Ed said "took me a while but I swore that I knew the name Steve McGarrett. Your Grandfather was in the navy wasn't he?"

Steve said "yes sir he was stationed here at Pearl"

The old man said "yeah I remember "

Steve asked "Wait a minute"

The old man said "tough son of a gun"

Steve asked "you served with my grandfather?"

The old man said "on the Arizona"

Steve said "were you one of the lucky ones"

Old man said "it wasn't luck I wasn't on board that day. I lied about my age to enlist I was 16 at the time they found out but the officers like me and they kept me around as a runner. So that's what I was doing December 7th 1941. I was running messages to the army at Fort-Shafter across the harbour. I could see those explosion those men I admired so greatly. They give their lives for all of us and I couldn't do a damned thing for them. I walk past the Arizona Memorial every day and I am reminded of their sacrifice. The man that you are named after was a real hero. You should be every proud"

Steve said "I am proud" and he adds "come on lets go"

When the tour come to end Steve left somehow closer to his grandfather like he knew him little better he left lighter and more free he had no clue why or how. Catherine wanna gift so they want in the give shop when a male voice said "Steve McGarrett right?"

Steve turn there few feet way stood a man familiar man Steve said "I know you!"

"You better, Chin Ho Kelly" the person replied

Steve laughed hand this card to Catherine and he walked over to him reply "Chin Ho Kelly, Kakui High school" Chin laughed long with Steve the two of them shake hands

Steve adds Point at Chin "you were a great quarterback"

To which Chin Replies "ho that's every kind of you to say considering you broke all my records". He smiled at the end.

"Aw that was a long time ago" Steve tell him and Catherine join them after making her perches the three of them walk a long the board walk talking and laughing before Catherine and Steve parted ways.

Catherine and Steve made it just in time for the start of the movie, they were watching a action move about a SEAL team at first Steve didn't really went to see it berceuse all the move are all joke they never really manage to capture the truth but that the end of the movie Steve was glad that he saw it the film to see really Navy SEAL in a movie show the world what SEAL do best it was new for him and he have to remember to gave the guys a hard time about it well these one he recognised anyways.

He and Catherine had reservations at Coronado for dinner and so they head out to the restaurant

They were shown to the table and look through the menu and order they food while waiting for they food they had light talk about running in to an old school mate and learning about his grandfather all in all it was good day.

Steve asked "remember the first time we try to come here only to found out our leave was cut short"

Catherine said "and the second time we try to come here we were called back to base Sam and Anderson were captured"

Steve lift his glass and said "here to us finally getting around to dinner" it this has become joke between then now.

Catherine said "cheers" clicking there wine glass together and they each take sip.

After dinner they call it a night and head back to the hotel head to they room which they spend the night right before sleep claim her she asked "so what the plan for tomorrow?"

He tells her "I hired a boat we could go Kailua Bay. When I was kid I want my father to take me out there for fishing but we never got around it. I thought we could go deep water diving there are some really nice under water caves around the Kailua Bay"

Catherine really couldn't wait for it she has a soft spot for the sea just as he has they both live for the water they really were at home in the water.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Steve and Catherine were up before the sunrise while Catherine got dress Steve picked for the day everything they day in the SUV be four in the morning Catherine and Steve were at the wharf and half and hour later they set out to sea arrive at their location about five they had a breakfast on the deck of the seep boat and Steve check and rechecked the diving gear.

Steve said "keep close"

Catherine said "yes sir"

Steve and Catherine entered the water at six just has the sun begun to rise Steve lead Catherine down in the deeps and they come up on one of the caves that Steve told her about last night. Steve signal to her that they going to enter she give him a nodded. Catherine followed Steve in and they were swimming for little while before Steve signal to her they were going head up when they did she found that they were in cave with looked like little beach. They removed their gear and Sat down in the stand.

Steve said "I come cross this one afternoon when swim way from group of divers little over two years ago"

Catherine said "your own little hideout"

Steve said "one of the many, I came here to think sometime with Amy sometime by myself"

Catherine nodded her head and Steve said "when the tide is low this place just open up its walls"

Stood up and pull Catherine up he adds "come on I want to show thing"

They want in small tunnel and it was dark then it opened up in to another cave Steve tells her "look up"

When she did it look like the night sky with all stars come out to play.

Steve said "they glow worms. Amy found them the last time we were here"

Catherine said "I could watch this all day"

Steve said "there one more tunnel in the main cave that leads to hidden beach I thought that we could spend the few hours there maybe even have a bite to eat?"

Catherine said "that sound great"

Steve leads two of them to the hidden beach and Catherine asked "how did you find this place?" as she looked around the long soft sandy beach. Steve set up the blanket and food.

Steve said "about year and month ago after mission that want south I lost Ray in that mission I just need to get way for few hours so I come to the cave and let my feet take me where ever they want to go and end up here" he look around the beach

She came up behind him and infolded her arms around him resting her head against his back. They both sat down and he feed a strawberry while she cut up apple and feed him piece by piece. Steve got a smile that smile that he get when he up to something. He take wipe cream can and spray some on her left abdomen then he take a strawberry tip it in the cream feed a bite to her before taken a bite himself.

This actions lead to more blissful actives. He kissed her lip, her chin a long he jaw line and down her neck. Before dipping his finger in cream and was about suck his finger when she grab his hand and take his finger in to her mouth.

Two hours has past be the time to they came up for much needed air they both were painting weighty. Steve rolled off her on to his back the food long forgotten they lay there for few minutes. By now the Sun was well the sky. They pack up and head back to the cave and back to the boat Steve had other Cave he wanted to show her.

When they arrived at the location a cliff side

Steve said there two ways to enter we could go from the entry from under water or we could climb the cliff-face and enter from up there" he points to the open half way up.

Catherine asked "will need the tanks?"

Steve said "no it not that deep under water"

Catherine said "climb and then we can back from under the water"

Steve said "ok I get everything together and we head up"

Catherine said "sound like plan"

When few minutes the two were ready and they started to climb the cliff-face. They took their time getting to entry of the cave and Steve and Catherine climb down the inside and the two of the explored around the cave. Steve took her to tie pool where the water was nice and warm. The two of them both sit in the pool of water talking and laughing with no care in word.

Steve said "we should go if before tide come in" and once again Steve leaded them out of the cave in the bay and back to the boat. Steve and Catherine watched the sun set and head back to the port calling it day they head back to the hotel.

On the way Catherine sighed and Steve asked "what the matter"

Catherine said "we only have two more days then it back to work"

Steve smiled and said "we have two more days before we have been back at base and I plan on sending every minute of the next two day with you"

Catherine asked "you not going soft on me are Commander"

Steve laughed saying "never Lieutenant" they both laughed.

It was dark when they got back to the hotel and they call room service that night as either one what to go anywhere after the day they had.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke up he was sleep on his back with Catherine head resting on his chest and his arms around her. This was not the first time he woke to this site and yet he never could get close enough to her. Something had woken him ley still and listen he could hear alarm it sound like it coming from the road. He slowly got out of the bed and when to balcony to see what was going on. He saw raw police cars parked and they were police man all around. They were armed and facing the Hawaiian bank on Waikiki it looks like it was bank robbery by now Catherine had join him and they both watch the action on the street.

And Officer said in to hand held gramophone "Smith, you're surrounded dorp your weapon or we will fire"

And when man dose not follow orders, they fire and move in and one of the office signal that is not Smith. Steve and Catherine get dress and go down to see what going on.

Steve and Catherine flash they ID and asked if they could help they were told by one of the officer said "Sergeant Lukela, we got an escaped prisoner, three dead guards. Department of public safety is trying to figure out what happened they nothing anyone can do for now"

Catherine asked "you got photo of this guy?"

Sergent Lukela show them photo and said "the guy a blond now"

Just the radio when of a voice said "all unit we have the suspect is in the H-3 tunnel. Headed into Halawa valley"

Sergent Lukela said "we about lost him there no camera on that road"

Catherine and Steve look at each and give each other small nodded then he turned to the officer and said "come on we have way to find him" Catherine ran over to SUV and took out laptop and wireless and log on the off site web base and access the IKON reconnaissance satellite. Steve was behind the wheel and Sergent was sitting the passenger side of the car.

Catherine asked "what do I classify it as?"

Steve said "classify it as an NSA request from a black ops drop box"

Catherine asked "what car is the suspect driving?"

Sergent said "black Mercedes"

After few minute Catherine said "I've got your black Mercedes"

Sergent said "shit he just pulled in to Makani Kai Aviation, it a helicopter tour operator"

Steve said "Cath"

She pulls out her phone and make a call make sure that bird was on the way for them and then she call tour operator and found out that he has hostages.

She tells the Steve "Steve he got hostages according to Makani Kai Aviation their bird took off with a pilot and a family of three coming back from a tour"

They pull in to the air strip and Catherine is always ready on the phone with Honolulu approach and the three of them get in the helicopter and Catherine tells Steve "he 6 miles east southeast is heading towards Molokai"

Steve tells them "over there, they should be in that direction."

Sergent is the first to see them and he said "got them. About three miles east"

Catherine said "it going down"

Steve said "don't lost them"

Steve bring the bird to land and they go on foot and find the pilot Steve said "got a single gunshot wound and he dead the family gone"

Catherine said "he took them as hostages"

They go after them on foot throw Waikolu Valley Molokai rainforest. Steve hear the call of the birds and looked to see which way the fly off too and then tell them which way Smith heading. When Sergent asked how he know that Steve tell him "Birds fly away from danger, predators, Smith is making a fast pace. He's snapping branches, he's kicking rocks. The Apapanes didn't like it, one of them sounded the alarm call off they went."

When Catherine was take drink out of the stream Steve stop her and tells her "Molokai's rainforest's got pathogenic microbes in the water that could put a man down in hour. Judging from those tracks you found looks like they drank from it. They won't get much further" Steve stand up tapping Catherine on the back he adds "come on Cath, now we got an advantage."

They hear con yelling the family Steve tell Sergent that he can't get a good shot and yell out "Smith" which get him shot at the three of them take cover and Smith leave the family behind and Steve said to Catherine "GO, Go I got you covered" when Catherine is with the family Steve and Sergent run past them and the Sergent suing tree as cover he shot Smith and he hit him coursing Smith to fall to his death.

Steve and Catherine took the family and Sergent back to O'ahu and the Steve said "that not what had planed for today"

Catherine said "no but it was fun"

Steve asked "how about relaxing afternoon in the pool"

Catherine said "or"

Steve said "or we could stand in and call room service"

Catherine said "I like the sound of that sailor"


	6. Chapter 6

The last day in Hawaii was one that Steve had planed take Catherine to house where he grow up his father place which had been past to him when he father was kill few months ago. Amy and the family were there get the place ready for him and Catherine for last few days their were here it was a surprise for Catherine that he want to give her but first the two were going hang out on the Waikiki beach this morning the house would not be ready until three that afternoon they were surfing and swimming and around eleven Steve took her for some shave ice and there they found Chin have lunch with two others.

Chin invited them to sit with him and his party.

Chin said "Steve meet Det Danny Williams he worked your father murder"

Steve shake man hand as Chin said "Danny this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and his wife Lieutenant Catherine Rollins"

Danny said "right I hear that you help HPD out few days ago thanks for that"

Catherine said "we just doing our job we swore to protected this country no matter the cost the way I see it we just up hold it our promise"

Steve said "Cath right, I thank you so catching Victor Hesse"

Danny said "you welcome"

Chin said "this my cousin Kono"

Catherine said "Kono Kalakaua, sorry but Steve follow the surfing tours we were both every lucky to be in the state for the USA open the year you won"

Steve said "sorry to hear about your keen"

Chin said "she going to be cop she will graduates from the police academy in a week"

Catherine said "congratulation"

Kono said "thank you"

Kamekona come out with they order and he see Steve and Catherine said "Kawika told me what you two did up at Arizona Memorial"

Steve gave Catherine a look with little smile and Catherine said "that memorial mean a lot not only to people in Hawaii or to the navy officers but to Steve it every personal"

Danny asked "personal?"

Steve and Catherine looked at one other and Steve nodded his head and Catherine said "Steve grandfather the man he was name after died December 7th 1941 He want down with the Arizona he's still entombed there"

There were few minutes of silent around the table they were silent apologetic look by all them gave Steve. After hour Steve told Chin "come by house at three your friends too" he got up and when to pay for every shave ice and he invited Kamekona and told call Kawika be there at three"

Steve and Catherine head back out to sea and until three when Steve said there somewhere they got to be he did say anything else all he said "there one thing I need to show you about my childhood here this time around"

They got in to SUV and Steve was behind the wheel driving he was heading to 27227 PIIKOI STREET the house he grow up in which was where he father was shot at point blink rang by Victor Hesse. He has not been at the house for past 18 years. He put the SUV in park and turn to Catherine "this is the house where I grow up seventeen years of my life was spend in this house. I have not been here for eighteen years now more then half my life. You want to take look inside?"

Catherine nodded her head and so they get out of the and walked up to the house hand in hand and once Steve opened the front door he turn and left Catherine up in his arms and carried her inside she giggled he placed her back on her feet give her a tour of the house. Finely they make out the back where a group of friends and family were waiting they all yelled "surprises"

Catherine looked around the group she see her family, Steve twin sister Amy and her family, Sam Hanna and his family, Danny, Chin, Kono, Kawika and Kamekona and Sergeant Lukela and his family. Amy stepped forward hand them both glass of wine and she left her glass said "In Hawaii when male merry his family holds a party his childhood home to welcome the bride to the family, and they give them a gift to help start they life out together and so I talk to Mary and we both agreed that sines she a well established on mainland and I already have house here that this house should go to the two of you. It is up to the tow of you to make this lonely house in a loving home and to make Hawaii your home base as it should have been all this years. To Steve and Catherine welcome home"

They all said together "to Steve and Catherine"

Steve turn to Catherine said "what you think of call this place home"

Catherine smile at him and just said "view here is amazing"

He kissed her and then turns to his family and friends saying "I just like thank you all for coming and for Dane, Sam, Maire and Amy for pull this off and get the house ready for us"

Amy said "you're welcome"

It was well in to the night when everyone but Hanna families they were staying the night at the house Steve took Catherine up to the master bed room there bed room. All they believe have been put way and house was ready for them to live in Hanna families have had a good job.

Catherine asked "what about our stuff at the hotel?"

Steve said "it in back of the SUV, I had packed everything last night after you fell a sleep"

Catherine said "you did this all for us?"

Steve said "no I did this all you no us just you, your worth all of this and so much more I love you, you know right"

Catherine said "I know, I have always known that and I love you too Steve you make me happy"

Steve said "good that what I want to hear"

The two of them spend the night in the master bedroom which well be know as their room from this day on in their home.

The next morning the alarm clock went off. Steve turns it off and starch his back and turns to his right side.

Steve said "good morning Lieutenant" to his wife who was sleeping next to him.

Catherine said "mm, mm Good morning commander" in a soft voice open her eyes look at her him.

Steve said "we got time for a swim and breakfast before we have to be at the base"

Catherine said "or"

Steve said "or" in low voice kissing her. He kissed her jaw down her neck they both come down half hour later fully dress in their uniforms and there Sea bags packed. Hanna families, Catherine and Steve set down to breakfast together. It has been a great week in Hawaii and unforgettable Honeymoon for Catherine she could to see Hawaii through Steve eyes it was perfect in her eyes everything was perfect. She had the perfect life, the perfect man, the perfect family, the perfect job, the perfect wedding and the perfect honeymoon. Now she had the perfect home in the perfect state which everyone called paradise.

After breakfast Steve dropped Sam and his wife Marie at the airport on the way to the base they were head back to Los Angeles while Amy and her husband Dane long with Catherine and him were to report to base at 0800 hours where they were given orders Dane and Steve were been deplored to Iraqi and Catherine was to report to the USS Enterprise which was already out Persian gulf and So Amy was to take her on board and then fly out to DC where navy had taken hard hit with will place and time bomb at NICS headquarters in DC. Amy learned that Sam and his team were been called to DC too. It will be a while before Catherine and Amy well see they husbands again it maybe that they well be parted from they other half for more then six months. It was life they four of them had choice to live and not one of them would give it for world. To the four of them life was perfect in everyway.


End file.
